RWBY: Qrow Character Short (Script)
by FireThatRains
Summary: In an unofficial character short, the remnants of Team STRQ (Qrow Branwen, Summer Rose, and Taiyang Xiao Long) bravely volunteer to help fend off a massive hoard of Grimm descending on Atlas, and face the consequences.


INT HOTEL ROOM

The sound of an evacuation alarm echoes down a dark hallway, lit only by the dancing, pale light from a television. A doorway creaks open, revealing a young YANG, holding her little sister's hand. RUBY yawns as Yang peers down the hallway into the living room.

TAIYANG, SUMMER, and QROW are gathered around the TV, watching it intently with worry written on their faces. Curious, Yang and Ruby proceed down the hall. As they do, the muffled words of a news REPORTER become clear.

REPORTER: -this massive surge in activity. The council of Atlas is calling on any local huntsman to help drive them back until the evacuation is complete. The safe zone near the Atlas campus is open to all evacuees-

The reporter continues in the background.

TAIYANG: It's her. She's making her move.

QROW: I'm not so sure. Why now? And why so public about it?

TAIYANG: What else, then?

QROW: 'What else?' What do you think? It's the exact same as Mountain Glenn. The settlers pushed too far, now they've stirred the hive. If they-

SUMMER: Yang.

The trio suddenly notices Yang and Ruby, standing at the edge of the hallway.

YANG: Uncle Qrow?

QROW: Hey kiddo.

YANG: What are you doing here? Mommy, what's going on?

SUMMER: I'm glad you two are awake. We have to go.

YANG: But we just got here! Is something bad going on?

QROW: You could say that.

Taiyang swats Qrow's shoulder.

TAIYANG: There's a new mission, girls. We have to go. Mommy will take you somewhere safe.

SUMMER: No, Tai. We both know I'm stronger. You take the girls.

TAIYANG: But-No, I'm not letting you go alone with Qrow.

QROW: I could take the girls if you want.

SUMMER: No. Sorry Qrow, no offense, but I need to know my children are safe.

QROW (guilty): I understand.

TAIYANG: Summer, I really think you should stay with the girls.

SUMMER: What you think isn't what matters. People need my help.

TAIYANG: Listen to me. You're stronger, I acknowledge that, but-

SUMMER: Damn it Tai, this is not the time! There are lives on the line!

TAIYANG: But- Agh! Fine, then!

Ruby begins to cry. Summer makes her way over to her and crouches down, patting her on the head.

SUMMER: It's okay, little Rose. Qrow and I will be back before you know it, just like always.

Ruby sniffles and calms. Summer gives her a hug, then turns to Yang.

SUMMER: I'm counting on you, Yang. Look out for your sister while I'm gone.

YANG: I will. Bye mommy, be careful!

They hug.

YANG: Kill lots of monsters!

Summer chuckles. Qrow watches as he loads ammunition into his scythe.

QROW: You ready?

Summer stands, adopting a determined expression.

SUMMER: Yes.

TAIYANG: Yang, pack your bag. Get Ruby's things for me too, please.

Yang scuttles down the hallway and back into the room. Taiyang picks up Ruby and pats her on the back to soothe her.

TAIYANG: I'm getting the girls to the safe zone. Then I'm coming to help.

SUMMER: Okay, fine, but make sure they're safe before you go.

TAIYANG: I will, I promise. Where will I find you?

SUMMER: Northwest perimeter. It sounded like things were bad there. Okay, I love you. Goodbye.

TAIYANG: Goodbye. Be safe!

SUMMER (to Qrow): Let's move.

Summer exits. Qrow goes to follow, but he's stopped by Taiyang.

TAIYANG: Listen. Keep your distance from Summer on the battlefield, okay?

QROW: We both know my semblance isn't that bad, Tai.

TAIYANG: I don't care. Remember, this is Atlas. If their defenses are having trouble, it won't be a cakewalk, for you or for Summer.

QROW: I'll be careful.

TAIYANG (Unsatisfied): Thank you.

Qrow exits.

CUT TO BLACK.

EXT SNOWY HILLSIDE

Qrow slashes his way through a massive hoard of beowulves amidst a howling snowstorm. Sounds of gunfire and roaring can be heard in the distance, and the occasional airship soars overhead, peppering the hillside with bullets. Squinting, he can see Summer fighting in the distance. The two fight their way towards each other, coming together and covering each other's backs. Their fighting is frantic and desperate, and they take a lot of hits. They seem far too outnumbered, but they pull through. Eventually the beowulves stop coming.

QROW: How's your aura?

SUMMER: Gone.

QROW: Gone?!

Qrow turns for a closer look at her. Her own blood has stained her white cape, and she's covered in tears and scratches. Her breathing is heavy, and there's a glazed look of near unconsciousness in her eyes.

SUMMER: It doesn't matter.

QROW: Don't be stupid, of course it does! We-

A howl from up the hillside cuts him off. Cresting it and barreling towards them are a massive ocean of snarling Grimm.

SUMMER: Holy hell.

QROW: We need to fall back.

One of the many airships swoops over the hoard, blasting it with machine gun fire. Suddenly, a dark, flying shape, obscured by the blizzard, crests the hill and slams into the airship, knocking it out of the sky.

QROW: Nevermore!

The airships spirals out of control and lands a short distance away, behind a small rocky outcropping. The wave of grimm continues to advance, growing closer to the crash by the second. Summer stares at the glow of fire from behind the outcropping with horror. The faint sound of small arms fire can be heard, just barely piercing the roar of the wind.

SUMMER: The pilot.

She sprints into the snowstorm, heading for the crash.

QROW: Summer, no!

Qrow rushes after her, but the black shape in the sky flaps it's wings and covers the ground in massive, spear-like feathers. Qrow just barely dodges a few of them and then continues onward as the Nevermore screeches. Eventually he reaches the outcropping and rounds it. Summer is being overwhelmed by the hoard of Grimm as she tries to defend the burning airship. Two pilots frantically run away from it, into the blizzard.

QROW: Summer! SUMMER!

His voice is lost to the storm. He sprints toward her, but there's a massive explosion of snow behind him as a dark shape slams to the ground. The impact makes Qrow stumble and fall, sliding to a halt. The Nevermore screams. Qrow blasts the ammunition in his scythe at it until it's gone, to little effect. It lowers its head to snap him in two.

Suddenly, Summer is there, straining as she holds the Nevermore's mouth open. There's a deep, three lined gash in her back.

SUMMER: I can't-Qrow, move! Run!

QROW: Summer!

SUMMER: I'm sorry! But this is my sacrifice, not yours! RUN!

QROW: SUMMER NO!

The Nevermore's beak snaps closed. Summer's shaking form bends unnaturally, with a horrible crunch. Blood hits the snow.

CUT TO BLACK.

EXT BOTTOM OF HILL

Qrow sits on his knees, staring at the ground. Around him, countless Atlesian soldiers blast the hillside, forming a perimeter, as airships spray Gatling guns at the charging monsters from overhead. One airship lands, and Taiyang steps out of the holding area.

TAIYANG: Qrow! Hey, Qrow!

Qrow remains motionless as Taiyang runs up to him.

TAIYANG: You're not hurt, are you? Come on, get up. Where's Summer?

Taiyang scans the area, and not finding her, turns back to Qrow. Fear creeps into his voice.

TAIYANG: They ordered a full retreat, you know that, right? Where is she? We have to go!

QROW: Tai, she's not coming.

There's a brief lull in the shooting as Taiyang and Qrow stare at each other.

TAIYANG: What?

CUT TO BLACK.


End file.
